Morir Completo
by Personaggio
Summary: Si Voldemort decidiera aparecer mañana, y acabar con la vida de Harry Potter en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿no sería mejor morir con dicha, felicidad y plenitud? - One Shot Harry/Ginny


_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad de JK._

* * *

**Morir Completo**

En Hogwarts todos dormían. La calma y la quietud (a pesar de todo) se encontraba presente. Observó con pesadez el pequeño reloj redondo que reposaba en la mesita de madera junto a su cama con doseles; dos de la mañana, muy temprano para conseguir a alguien despierto en la acogedora sala común de Gryffindor. Sin vacilar, se levantó de la cama.

Rascó su cabeza de manera inconsciente mientras descendía por las escaleras. Leves gotitas de lluvia comenzaban a golpear con suavidad los cristales de las altas ventanas de la torre. Sus ojos, a pesar de denotar extremo cansancio, aún no deseaban descansar, tan sólo por el simple miedo de soñar con lo más espantoso del momento… aquello que lo atormentaba desde hace ya años, y que al parecer, lo perseguiría por un tiempo más.

Sus pies llegaron a la agradable salita, decorada hasta el techo con tapices rojos y dorados. Aquella figura de un imponente león reposaba sobre la enorme chimenea, la cual liberaba brazas de fuego doradas, calentando el lugar.

Su mirada pasiva se desvió hacia uno de los sillones. Una gran frazada blanca, tejida a mano sin duda, abrigaba a un delgado y pequeño cuerpecito que dormía profundamente. No tardó en adivinar de quien se trataba. Era inconfundible… esa melena sedosa y pelirroja, esa zona descubierta de piel en su hombro decorada con tiernas pecas, blanca y tersa; su rostro, el cual se encontraba enmarcado por delgados mechones de cabello rojizo… suspiró ido, mientras sus ojos verdes se encargaban de grabar, cual cámara fotográfica, aquella imagen perfecta para él.

Por unos instantes pensó en volver a la habitación de los chicos, cerrar los ojos y permitirse soñar con ella, sólo con ella. Mas no, ningún sueño podía compararse con el mar de sensaciones realistas que deleitaba su cuerpo al tener a Ginny Weasley tan cerca de él, así ella no se diese cuenta de ello.

Sin pensar demasiado, se acercó al sillón, tomando asiento en una pequeña parte que dejaba el cuerpo de Ginny sobre él. La joven se removió por unos segundos, murmurando una oración completamente inentendible para Harry, luego continuó profundamente dormida.

Sonrió, llevando una de sus manos hacia las hebras de cabello rojo fuego y enredando sus dedos entre ellas. La suavidad y cosquilleo que experimentó aquella parte de su anatomía fue suficiente para sentirse abrigado y feliz, a pesar del frío casi endemoniado que dominaba en el lugar.

Su corazón saltó ante cada suspiro que Ginny liberó dormida conforme su mente maldecía el hecho de no poder estar con ella, de no tener el valor para decirle lo que sentía hacia su persona. Y, con intensidad, maldecía a uno de sus compañeros de cuarto, aquel que sí tenía el envidiable privilegio de disfrutar junto a esa pelirroja las tardes en los jardines del castillo, las tomadas de mano por los pasillos, y los besos secretos en las aulas vacías del colegio.

No debía ser de esa forma. Ginny Weasley no debía estar de novia con Dean Thomas. Ginny Weasley debía estar con Harry Potter, así de simple.

- Idiota – Se dijo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

_Idiota _era la palabra para describirlo con exactitud en ese momento. _Idiota_ por no atreverse a decir lo que sentía._ Idiota_ por no haber notado la calidad de chica, inteligente, valiente, y divertida, que se encontraba junto a él desde hacía cinco años atrás._ Idiota_… ¡era un idiota!

Sus dedos continuaron deslizándose por los sedosos mechones de la menor de los Weasley mientras sus ojos se concentraban en aquel rostro relajado y armonioso. Miró sus labios, delgados, rosados, _atrayentes_.

¿Y si la besaba? ¿Qué ocurriría? ¿Ella despertaría y (para su alegría) le respondería? ¿Era tan valiente para atreverse a llevar a cabo ese plan nada desagradable?

No, no lo era…

Su valentía sólo le permitió mover su mano hacia la mejilla de la chica, apreciar la delicadeza de su tez por medio de leves caricias, y rozar su dedo pulgar sobre sus labios con suavidad.

El simple tacto despertó el deseo antes dormido. El simple hecho de estar junto a ella lo alteraron hasta tal punto de querer gritar eufórico por sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas. La simple imaginación del gusto a exquisitez que impregnaba su piel dio cabida a la valentía que no poseía… Fue valiente, y sin pensar, inclinó su rostro hacia ella, aspiró su cálido aliento por una fracción de segundos, y la besó.

Si Dumblerode le hubiera informado a Harry Potter "Mañana es la guerra final, muchacho" o Voldemort hubiera aparecido de la manera más inesperada posible y proclamado el "Avada Kedabra" contra el niño que vivió, a éste no le hubiera importado en lo absoluto. No, porque después de aquel simple besito, aquel contacto intimo, sincero y especial, Harry Potter podía decir que tenía su vida completa, y podía morir feliz.

Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados al culminar el beso. Su rostro continuó a escasos centímetros de ella, aún degustando su aroma, aliviándose con su aliento, deseando repetir el momento.

- Harry…

Aquella voz llegó a sus oídos como un leve susurro proclamado por el viento. Su corazón aumentó el ritmo de sus latidos de manera alarmante, su respiración antes calmada se aceleró, irremediablemente. Sus sentidos se bloquearon y con ellos la capacidad para hablar y decir lo que deseaba confesar.

Ginny Weasley lo observó tan fijamente que Harry sintió como si le calara el alma. Deseaba besarla de nuevo, mas al parecer la valentía lo abandonó apenas la voz de la chica llamó su atención.

Separó su rostro rápidamente, como quien recibe una corriente eléctrica de un cable mal colocado. Iba a levantarse del sillón, subir corriendo las escaleras, y ahogarse con la almohada sobre su cama en la habitación. Pero aquella mano, frágil, suave, tersa y perfecta, provocó que abortara su plan al instante.

Los finos dedos de Ginny trazaron un camino por la muy erizada piel del brazo del joven. Harry tragó saliva ruidosamente, teniendo el presentimiento de que su corazón abandonaría su cuerpo en cualquier momento debido a los fuertes latidos, que bien podía escuchar con sus propios oídos.

- Me besaste.

Sus ojos, los cuales se hallaban nuevamente cerrados, no captaron el momento en el cual Ginny se había enderezado sobre el sillón y acercado su rostro al de él, asegurándose de rozar con su aliento la piel de su mejilla izquierda.

- Lo… lo siento – Tartamudeó como un inepto.

- ¿Lo sientes?

- Yo…- Fue un gran error el girar su cara hacia ella, rozando así la punta de su nariz. Fue un gran error perderse de nuevo en su mirada chocolate. Fue un gran error desviar sus orbes verdes hacia sus labios entreabiertos… fue un gran error besarla de nuevo, por qué sabía que, esa vez, no se detendría.

¿Y si confesaba que la amaba? ¿Y si la abrazaba contra él fuertemente, sin intenciones de soltarla? ¿Y si…?

- Ginny…- Sus manos apresaron con fuerza la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola hacia sí y sentándola en sus piernas. El beso continuó pausado, apasionado. La suavidad que transmitía la boca de Ginny contra la suya fue la causa exacta de la excitación que experimentó al momento. Las ganas de besarla, acariciarla, tocarla, sentirla, crecieron en su interior, avivándose cual hoguera en la playa al ser azotada por el viento salado de la misma.

No era la hermanita de Ron… no, era Ginny, sólo Ginny. Y él no era Potter, el niño que vivió, y el cual tenía una misión… no, era Harry, sólo Harry.

¿Fue un error besarla de nuevo? Ahora no lo creía.

No fue un error el esparcir besos por la piel de su cuello mientras ella acariciaba sin descanso su azabache cabello. No fue un error permitirle que se deshiciera de su camisa conforme él la liberaba de la suya. No fue un error dejarla expuesta, totalmente desnuda ante él, y apreciar la belleza misma en carne y hueso. No fue un error recorrer con sus manos cada parte de su cuerpo, trazando y marcando con sus dedos caminos levemente rojos a causa de la fricción que proporcionaba debido a su entusiasmo. No fue un error el rozar con sus labios la suavidad y delicadeza de su tersa piel, degustando cada parte de ella, sin dejar ninguna zona libre de besos húmedos e intensos.

Marcó cada poro, iniciando con su rostro. Besó con extrema ternura la punta de su nariz para luego rozarla suavemente con la suya propia. Degustó su cuello con besos apasionados, permitiéndole a su lengua rozar la textura de su tez… le sabía a cielo. Trazó caminos húmedos, siguiendo el sendero de pequitas que se esparcían por sus pechos. Besó su estomago, su vientre…

Su interior estalló en la emoción más intensa y las sensaciones más placenteras que jamás en la vida se permitió sentir. Los gemidos de Ginny se colaron por sus oídos, extasiándolo y envolviéndolo en una oleada de inmensa felicidad.

Y cuando llegó el momento, cuando se vio reflejado en esa mirada castaña vehemente, penetrante, brillante y profunda; cuando su cuerpo se vio unido al de ella de la manera más pasional y deleitante posible; cuando sus caderas iniciaron el lento y rítmico vaivén, cual olas del mar; cuando los brazos de Ginny lo envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo, y sentió su cuerpo arquearse hacia él, exigiéndole más… mucho más, pensó en la realidad…

Si mañana fuese el día en el que se daría la guerra final, o si Voldemort apareciera de manera inesperada acabando con su vida… no le importaría, no. Moriría con todo gusto, feliz…

Y completo.

**H&G**

Esa madrugada, mientras la lluvia antes suave ahora hecha tormenta, azotaba la copa de los árboles del bosque prohibido, un adolescente de dieciséis años, cabellera azabache y mirada esmeralda, observaba perdido las gotas de agua caer desde los cristales de las ventanas de la habitación de los chicos. Una pequeña capa de sudor se hallaba esparcida por la piel de su frente. Cerró una de sus manos, formando un puño, y golpeando con ahínco el colchón bajo su cuerpo.

_Otro sueño_ con la hermana de su amigo. ¡Maldición! Había sido tan real, tan pasional, tan perfecto. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Sólo en sus sueños podía disfrutar plenamente la compañía de Ginny, sin importarle nada más… Sin querer nada más, sólo estar con ella.

Observó el reloj, dos de la madrugada. Inhaló sonoramente, levantándose de la cama y saliendo con sigilo de la habitación de los chicos. Bajó las escaleras, y dio con la calidez del fuego de la chimenea.

Sus ojos verdes intensificaron su mirada al notar el cuerpo de Ginny en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Aquella imagen perfecta…

¿Se atrevería? Esa noche, en esa misma noche ¿podría convertirse en el mago más feliz de la tierra?

Pensó. Si Voldemort decidiera aparecerse mañana, y acabar con su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿no sería mejor morir con dicha, felicidad y plenitud?

Recordó el sueño, su mejor sueño… recordó las ganas, recordó el amor, recordó la emoción, la felicidad…

… y recordó la valentía.

_Valentía_, su interior dio cabida a la valentía.

Se acercó al sillón, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo Ginny…

…y la besó.

* * *

**Nota/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¿Un comentario? ¡Bienvenido sea!

Les deseo felicidad.

**Yani.**


End file.
